natewantstobattlefandomcom-20200213-history
NateWantsToBattle Wiki:Rules
Here on the NateWantsToBattle Wiki, we are about entertainment and education. However, as with everything else, we have some rules and regulations that all users must follow. These rules are STRICTLY enforced, so please abide by them. So let us take a look, shall we? General Guidelines Command On this wiki, the administrators and bureaucrats are the leadership. They will be treated with respect and dignity. The leadership has the final say in situations, but they can be contacted if you disagree or want advice on the content. For administrators, the power you hold on this site is a privilege, not a right. Users should be able to come to you with questions and even arguments without harassment or bullying. Even if a user is not being kind and/or respectful, it is your responsibility as a leader to show maturity and keep your cool. Degradation and insulting will never be tolerated, and banning is a LAST RESORT. Language & Offensive Content As most of you know, song lyrics can contain some mature content, such as subject matter and language. If a song and/or the video associated with it deals with explicit or taboo content such as extreme violence, sex and nudity, and mature themes, then it is mandatory to be marked as mature. In the case of language, certain words are allowed in pages. However, if more than ten (10) profanities appear in a song and/or its video, it will warrant a mature categorization. Likewise, if a song contains one (1) or more of the following words: f*ck, sh*t, n*gger, c*ck, c*nt, f*ggot, or ANY of their derivatives, it must be marked as mature. Usage of these words is also banned in chats, threads, and comments. Also, any pictures or videos depicting explicit nudity will be IMMEDIATELY removed, and the one who uploaded them will be banned. Plagiarism Plagiarism is one of the most frowned upon things on this wiki. If a page is recognized to have been copied from another place on the internet (even other wikis), it will be evaluated by an admin and deleted. The author of the page will receive a warning the first time, a temporary ban the second time, and a permanent ban on the third. This rule obviously does not apply to lyrics sections. HOWEVER, if the content is taken from one of out affiliates, it will be considered. Spelling & Grammar PLEASE use correct spelling and grammar on this wiki. This includes punctuation, capitalization, and spacing. Do NOT make a page with poor spelling and/or grammar and leave it to someone else to fix. If a page is noted to have an excess of spelling and/or grammar mistakes, it will be marked for cleanup. If it is not cleaned up within one month, the page will be deleted. Behavior Trolls, Vandals, and Bullies We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to troublemakers, whether it be for humor or for harassment. Suspected trolls, vandals, and bullies will be evaluated, then banned if found guilty. The ban period will depend on the seriousness of the damage, but most likely be permanent. Ban Evasion If you are banned, DO NOT create puppet accounts to evade it. Doing so will result in permanent banning for the puppet accounts as well as the original. If you feel you were unjustly banned, please bring it up to the admin responsible either on your own Wall if that option is left to you, or ON their COMUNITY CENTRAL Wall. DO NOT follow them to another wikia unless specifically instructed to by that admin. Lyrics If a song has lyrics, they MUST be included on the page. Pages for songs with lyrics where none are featured will be marked as article stubs. Also, lyrics are to be written correctly and be spelled plainly (for example, if a singer holds a note, do NOT write "Whhhhhoooooooooaaaaaaa!", please write "Whoa", regardless if it is a held/emphasized note or not. If there are any speech breaks in the lyrics, please designate them with brackets ([ ]) and not with blurbs such as "Spoken:". Background singing should also be designated with parenthesis ( ). Lyrics should be written with tags. Videos PLEASE add videos that corralate with the page in question. Almost all of Nate's content is available in video form, so it is not hard to find. However, if a video is taken down from its original site for whatever reason, it is up to the user (preferably the author) to replace it. Mature Content See rule 1.2 for more information. No Fan-Creations While we fully support the creation of fan-fictions, they have no place on this wiki. No New or Recreated Categories We have enough in the ways of categories here, so we do not need more. However, if you would like to propose a category for creation or recreation (such as a franchise), please bring it up with one of the admins before creating one or adding pages to it. In order for a category to be created, there must be at least ten (10) pages that apply first.